The Ultimate Beyond prologue - C1
by Mik1882
Summary: some part may contain large quantities of violence which some people may not enjoy


" Greatness is the easy thing, Staying a live to be great is the hard part." Mik 

"To understand the pointless things in life you must first live them" Nova 

" There ain't no getting of this train were on.." Barrett FF7 

Mik1882 productions presents.... 

A.nova plot.inc story 

Brought to you by the makers and colaberators of FFx7 

:) welcome to my world 

> When the end is near, one has two chooses ; to accept it or ....believe in life itself...........<

** The Ulitimate Beyond **

The Darkness was absolute, all was blackness, the flashing lights of vechiles zooming by was all that penerated its inky blackness the heaven seemed to weep a the place the twinkling lights of the massive buildings seemed only to prove humor to the enternal night. The building stand like frozen soliders who are the last protectors of the light. A crash echo's around the city, The noise was like nothing that had ever been heard before. The sky of darkness seemed to crack open and light poured through the hole left by the noise. It was so beautiful it was like the wakening of the sun after years of night. The bearers of the light even bowed before their creators as they shattered into the buildings that had once fought of the night. A darkened figure opened his car door and stood into the light, he began to walk towards the light, his pace quickening with every following step. The twisted metal and shattered supports gave the look of the mouth of hell but, from this mouth poured the purist thing imagnable. A hand grabbed the side of the plateau then another followed. After several grunting noises the body hoisted itself up on to the epicentre of the light and stared in awestruck wonder. The light danced off everything, he face broke a smile thena bemused laugh. He looked over his shoulder a saw the shadows from wence forth he come, the plateau exsisted at such a height it seem to touch the sky, or.... at least what he had known as the sky, could the sky crack open? he didn't know. He stumble over to the edge of the plateau his hand touching the jagged edge off the hole from were the light shot throught. He was confronted with a brown wall, which he could only assume was dirt or sand like what the ground was sometimes covered in. Bemused at how the light could travel throught the substance he turned and stepped away from the light then spun round and charged the wall. The wall remain ridged, he then saw that the light came from not throught the wall but from above, there was a large gap just above what now appeared to be a boulder. He scrambled up it. The slipped and almost fell back to were he had begun his crusade. His eyes adjusted to the brightness that was so.....so pure it was blinding. He remained on the boulder and looked into the world of light and saw a rather large green lizard jumping in and between the boulders, it was most likely looking for sqashed easy meals. There had been a mighty rock slide, the lizard sniffed the air, it squeaked loudly, its tongue curling, strangely it looked as if it were yawning. This manoever exposed it rows of sharp jagged teeth, it leaped effortlessly on to one of the massive boulders. He estamiated that full extented the creature would be in excess of 6 feet tall. The creature moved more quickly now, its body almost pressed to the ground, it's head held back a deafing high pitched roar bellowed from the creature. It's hazel green eyes focused on him, fear rippled through his body he shuddered and slowly stood up, shaking vigourously. The creature tilted its head sideways as if it was confused by his actions and roared again. This time he ran but, he forgot the fact that he was on top of a boulder he slid down and was rolled on to the plateau. The creature hit the wall with an enormous thud. A high pitched squeal frigthed him more than he thought it would, he picked himself up to the sound of shovelling, the beast was just to big to fit. He released it wouldn't be long before it dug it's way in, he pushed himself into action and began to make heads way towards the edge of the plateau. To his horror he relased that a large section ot the pile of rubble had fallen away and he now had an almost impossible overhang to climb down. He anxousily looked over to the hole, he was just in time to see the beastish creature land square footedily on the plateau. It trotted towards him while lowering its body and unleashing a horrible roar. His brain was a whirr of emotions what do I do now? his brain came up blank and the creature was closing and roaring again. "awh Fuck ittttt!!!!!!!!!" He excuted a excellent back flip just as the pounched, it hit the dirt and slid towards the edge and stop on the apecks of the plateau. he however seemed to float for what seemed like an enterity before spiraling uncontrolably towards the ground below. He balanced himself arms outstreched one leg higher than the other. He was hurtling towards the ground faster now more than ever, in seconds he would be dead. He closed his eyes and thought what would be his last thoughts anger swelled within him. His eyes opened quickly as if he had been shocked by electricty, he shook his head and continued to fall. A burst of fire exploded from his body the flames trickled across his arms and created wings of fire that filled the sky around him. When he opened his eyes again they had gone and he was on the floor. Normally if such events had happened to him he would have kissed the floor but, something nagged at him to look up. "......shit.......s.o..n...o....f ....a bitch....." The beast had used its claws to stab into the rumble as if leapt allowing it to jump down a few steps at a time. 

His left leg skidded across the dust alpine of the streets as the beast closed on him once more. The beast was so close he could almost feel the creatures hot breath on the back of his neck, he heard it's jaws snapping again he wonder how many more snaps until one of its jaws caught his neck. He was running on to a busy road and from the clock one of the building it was nearing rush hour. Shit he thought, he had to kill this thing here and now. As if by answer to his prayers there was a street merchant dealing in weapons. As he passed it he reached out and grabbed a sword and continued running on the merchant was visably upset and voice his opinons loudly "you ... louzelle good fir noughting hooligans" The creature burst passed him in full strech, roaring with all its might. the merchant was very shakened but rose to his feet to holler "you gett'em boy kick that ugly green thing's ass you hear" He reached the intersection, Car swung around to miss him but he caused a jam in the intersection the place was now cut of nearly into a perfect square arena. He flicked the sword round so the blade faced inwards (towards him) he then extended it back but never letting it raise above his waist. He eyes closed to the point of being narrow slits, the angry facail expression spoke volumes, the annoyed motorist still yelled at him. A flash of green later and there was silence, The creature rush him, he stood still as the beast advance the at the right moment stepped back and swung the blade whilst turning it. A deep wound was inflicted upon the beast, It squealed in pain and selfpity. It's second attack was not so easily delt with he cloud only defend the onslaught of the enraged creature. On it's final manoever it knocked the blade from his hands, he retreats, the anger swells again and a gust of wind blows across the arena a spark of lighting appears around his hands, he draws them back towards his body the creature squeals the attacks leaping at him, the boy spins away electricty strikes the floor randomly, before the creature could turn round the boy hits it with to rapid blows and electricty sparks fly about like crazy. The beast charges him and cut his arm, blood cushes from a railroad track wound across his arm. "hey kid" a figure shoots from the crowd, the figure then throws a shiny black metalic object at him. He knew instantiously that it was a gun, he moved swifted catches the gun in mid air and turn towards the beast but it is it an attack of its own. He fires twice quickly . The first bullet rips throught the sholuder of the beast and the second hits it straight in the chest. The creature was unphased in its leap and it's jaws closed around him. Then the blackness returned........ 

Mik1882 productions presents.... 

A.nova plot.inc story 

Brought to you by the makers and collaborators of FFx7 

:) welcome to my world 

** The Ulitimate Beyond **

** Chapter 1: **Relapse 

The creature head swung from side to side spiting and roaring with hatred and it leaped and its jaws closed. The darkness prevailed. 

"ohhoaha" he breathed rapidly, his covering and bedding was covered in sweat, he shakily reached over to turn on his lamp. His shaky hand could not grab the lamp properly it fell the light emitted a pulse of light before it shattered on the metallic floor the glass pieces shattered everywhere the light that caught them made it seem like a shining wave of luminant diamonds. He found this sight was beautiful, it was remarkable. He sat upright cowering in the darkness, mind thought back to the events that had past by him as he lay sleeping, it had to be a dream. He had to get to the wall to turn on the light but, fear held him there, the deepness of his fear extended to the core of his soul. He shivered as a cool breeze crossed over him from an open window. He rose to his feet the glass cracked under his feet, a sharp pain shot up his leg causing him to twitch, he glenched his teeth and walked across the shards of glass. A tear fell down his face and mixed with the blood on the floor. He reached the wall his feet bleeding more and more severely now. The light turned on and the darkness disappeared all that could be seen was the beauty of the reflected glass on the metallic floor and the dark blood stains that he had left on the floor. He stood and began pressing a dark screen next to the light switch. The dark screen was embedded in the wall and It gave a false impression of depth. The cool dark screen he felt good on his warm skin. A large blue chair extended from the wall. It's structure was wave like. The boy limped and hopped towards it and slid into it and this eased the throbbing pain in his feet. He sighed deeply and thought of the days when is life was simpler were he had enjoyed as much as anyone can be being a lifeless and faceless number and name. A virtual screen extended above him as he slid on his control gloves. When he had them on he felt more...... alive he made swift and rapid motions and various windows appeared. Then a computerized womans voice rung out "bio scan and repair commenced". This stuff was high tech and extremely experimental nobody was even supposed to have one but he weaseled one off a high powered exec. that he had dirt on, it wasn't something he enjoyed or found satisfying but I this world of hate and fear there was no time for pleasantries. "Bio scan complete" the voice chimed out again A window appeared with a 3D outline of his body and red spots to note damage to tissue. There was some tissue damage to his feet and to his lower dorsal ( the small of his back) region which he found somewhat curious he didn't remember hurting his back. Then he noted that there was severe damage to the upper left arm. In disbelief and shock he pulled up his shirt to reveal a railroad track type wound across his arm. " holy fuck! " he screamed in bewilderment he jumped to his feet his movements were swift and as he leapt from the chair his body moved in harmonious sequence. He had forgot about his injured feet he pain and shock was so clear visible on his face, his teeth clenched, he emitted a low groan of pain. He hobbled back to the chair trying vainly to remember the past events that had brought him to be injured in this way. The beast. The Beast had injured him, the strained to think back, ....the dream.....the dream was real. 

"Do you wish to confirm Bio repair? " the computer peeped cheerily " Confirm " his hoarse voice grunted His voice was unusually groggy and he efforted to clear it. A sharp metallic instrument spiralled open from the ceiling and a blue transparent laser beam emitted from it. He placed a gum shield in his mouth and pressed the 'hold' button. Large straps tighten upon his legs and arms the bonds were configured for his exact body measurement but, he found them far to tight around his legs the were so close there were almost to the point of stopping blood flow. The laser made several quick sweeps of his body and then began at a slowed pace from his feet to his head he face screwed up in pain and he screamed so loud that he thought the whole level would hear. The laser stopped and the metallic instrument retracted into the ceiling again. He his body dripping with sweat. He smirked "who ever said no pain no gain" the bonds loosened and soon after the chair folded and returned to it orginal position. 

He know moved free of pain and suffering, he feel unusually....happy he had a radiant glow, a the nit picking nagging problems he had incountered, bothered him far less that before, that thing was too good. Just then a small maintenance unit appeared from the wall and began to clean the glass. "better late than never eh?" "mmmmm... I'm M.P.U 1882 .mmmmmmmm" "yeah? no shit" "mmmmmm.. Support my sponsor Come to Miksite cafe.mmmmmmmm" "Maybe later eh?"He found humoring the M.P.U amusing A squeaky noise that sounded like "uh oh" "Incoming Transmission" the CPU chimed "open file" He commanded 

On the screen was a short burly man named Ed, He was his alternate guard for the Shinoba buildings sercurity. He looked pissed off, His relatively small face and his huge moustache were to say the least ...well ruffled. His balding head and graying moustache hardly gave the impression of sercurity guard. But in truth thats all the company needed it was a large building,yes, but if was only a shell the LeveL 4 company and was merely a face of there LeveL 3 outlet which was a done through the LeveL 4 office. "WERE the FUCK are YOU ?" "ed I just woke up don't push me!" " you were supposed to be clocking in half an hour ago!!! " " Ed I was on sick leave" " Oh no you don't, the medical said today would be you return date" " Fuck you Ed have you seen the traffic " " No I've been sitting here for the past 8 hours working, UNLIKE YOU" " Just check ED" " alright but you better not be screwing with me, Seth cause i'm up to here with you" Ed left site and was seen walking of down the hall. Damn, Seth skidded to the window shutters praying for a 5mile road block or an accident or something. The shutters retracted slowly and the bright flash of a spotlight crossed the window causing him to lose balance to avoid it and fall on the floor. The light proceed and he rose to his feet again. As he starred out the window he got more that he bargained for as he saw the flashing spot lights and the military trucks and the hoards of people holding up cards and boards and lining the street and chanting the site was inspiring, they moved independently and moved in different ways but all were interconnected and looked like wave of dark blobs vibrating. Seth was standing there staring in awe and amazement. Ed had returned and the bulk of the man slammed into the table and sent a booming noise through the speaker. "ahhh ed take it easy" "Seth you ....little....f.f.f.f" "careful the line is being monitored" "huh?" Seth put his index finger to his lips. "huh?" "well....that....is ....fine...then....Ed....can't come...in...cause of the protest thing." "what you little Fuck" "see yah ed" "transmission ended" the Computer chimed again "asshole"Seth gave Ed the one fingered salute and accessed the tv search program. Type in key Field " ...protest...." . Accessing 

".......zzzzt I'm standing outside the LeveL 3 mayors office and it's being desecrated by angry protestors......They have lined 90% of the streets all throughout LeveL 3. The have claimed they are being robbed of a new life, this comes after the strange crack appeared in the walls on the outer section of LeveL 3. The people have raised in their thousands and their hundreds of thousands to protest against the entrapment within the LeveL structure which has supposedly protected them from the harsh radioactive climate that surrounding the LeveL Structure.....zz...zzz..zzzztttttt (transmission has been severed)" "hmmm?" The government was hiding the protests from the other people so as not to have a potential shut down. He open a fresh carton of his brand Mild sevens cigarettes. He flicks open his lighter and the flames sparks across the cig and he took a long drag and let the smoke fill his lungs. His body relaxed and his shoulder sat back, he suddenly felt light headed. He exhaled loudly and passed the smoke. He starred straight at the wall focusing on nothing his mind clear, he thought his deepest when he didn't think at all. "huh-ohh!!" the high pitched squeak informed him that he had messages. He was upset at being interrupted from his dazed motion of thought, but the prospect of the new messages gave him something to look forward to. He put on his gloves again and chose to read the message. He smiled it was from his interlink buddy ShadoW ** s'up Seth, how's it hanging? *lol*** Seth smirked and began his reply the smile growing on his face, he didn't know how but ShadoW always managed to get him to laugh even when he hadn't said anything particularly funny. "YOU HAVE MAIL"A low pitched woman's voice replied for him " damn, ah well, I'll talk to him later" He opened his mail account and then he stopped as if frozen in time he had a strange felling in his gut as if something from his inner mind was telling him there was something about this item that was not. He put it down to a bad taco he'd had. The message was blank but, there was an attachment to it. Seth opened the file "tttttthhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeerrrrrthhhhhhrrrttrtrth"a high pitched wail filled the air "ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"seth screamed in intolerance to the noise It stopped. Seth's heart was pumping like a jackhammer his blood seemed to boil and his skin itched like crazy. His head was pulsing with waves of pain. the glass windows of his flat shattered open. 

The people were preoccupied screaming abuse at the police attachment blocking them from the main section of the protest. But one small grubby child who was looking down hearted and confused at his elders actions to see the windows of a building shattering outwards and towards the crowds "eh, ermh daddy?" ".....stupid pigs let us through" "ermh daddy??" "what you stupid brat?" "looch" he tried to motion towards the building His father didn't understand until.... BOOOOOM!!!!!! A large explosion nearly toppled the apartment building the flames emitted from it were dark blue not red. The child giggled knowing that this was so, The glass on all floors no shattered and fell. "holy fuck!!" One of the protestors cried as two policemen fell to the floor their bodies oozing blood. A dark shape glided from the blue flames flames, the figure landed in the middle of the crowd his eyes glowing deep blue. "boooh ! Get outta or way you conforming Bastarddddd!!!!!!"the crowds people cried alerted to his occupation by the dark blue jumpsuit he wore. He was the enemy he was and a worker of Emiron. They began hurtling bottles and missiles at his chanting abuse and sneering at him. Seth continued to stand there taking the abuse and he looked through them as if the weren't there he had a great goal...he just couldn't remember what. 

A petrol bomb sailed through the air and shattered just in front of Seth the flame licked up around him and lapped up into to the air and snapped at Seth but remained to not harm him. 

Lighting struck the ground and send duct and boulders high into to the air, they swooped like dark unshaped vulture praying on the weak and 'slow footed'. 

The dust cleared slowly the mist that formed gave an eerie effect. That frightened many of the protestors but nothing protects the frightened more than an angry mob and now they were pissed, there blood began to boil and there hatred and angry reached fever pitch. 

The dust cleared even more and they saw there target the boy. Although his features remained the same, his short brown hair was now long and white as a sheet. And his dark blue jumpsuit was now black armour with a black cape seem to be a part of him. In his hands was a Light blue sword, its seemed almost transparent in it luminescence. "you gonna die...honky"called a faceless crowd member Seth smirked, he felt the anger rage like a beast inside him the growling of its savage call matched him own growl call. The mob rushed him. His instincts took over all his movement were so fluid it be almost impossible to manufacture. The sword seem not even to touch his hand as he spun it round, he dropped to one knee and sliced through an oncoming mob member. He raised to his feet and charged at the bulk of the crowd. The rest was a blur of motion and fear and hate and confusion and blood. Blood flowed in plentiful rivers that seem to shocked even the 'hardest' members. Seth lost himself in the crowd he knew no thing apart from to cut and kill and destroy. The sword swished left the right cutting down the members who angered him. He was like a wasp, he attacked without reason, without emotion, without remorse. He raised his sword high in the air and pierced the chest of the nearest solider of death. He looked into the young mans eyes as his eyes grew wide and he drew his last breath and blood appeared in the corner of his mouth, the shock on his face could have haunted any man for the rest of his life "your just not having any **fun**"Seth sneered Seth drew his sword clear of the man and he fell to the floor, the rotated the blade and he tossed it in the air, it stabbed into a stricken solider. He moved catlike to a central position, he darted about and was relieved to find all his enemies vanquished. He relaxed and began to sit down on a curb and rest. "DO NOT MOVED WE HAVE YOU LOCATION SURROUNDED" "fuck"Seth rushed up to the stricken solider and removed his weapon. The armoured Qua was not something he could handle on his own... today anyway. 

The dust settled as the armoured Qua arrived....... 

**Producer**: Mik1882 **Ass. Produce**r: Nova 

Director: Mik1882 

Eidtor: Mik1882 

Writter: Mik1882 

Sound chooses: Mik1882 and Nova 

**Specail thanks to** ; anyone who liked it. And the FFx7 team you did a fine job I just thought it was time to move on. 

Mik1882 Made This . inc 


End file.
